Lingering
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: Evil Speed is gone. Destroyed. Or is he? Is Speed slowly going insane or is there truth to the legend that the soul of a dead driver rests in the engine of his or her car? SEQUEL TO I AM YOU Please Review.
1. Beginning to heal

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter. Wait. . . this IS the first chapter! Ok, the gist is that I own absolutely nothing except the plot so any problem you have with the fic are therefore your own. Do not sue or I shall send something scarier than Evil Speed to come and haunt you!

**A/N: **After carefully weighing my options and seeing how successful 'I Am You' turned out, I followed the example of film writers and decided to write a sequel. (Technically though, it's more of a follow-up than an actual sequel). This takes place shortly after that story wraps up, so if you haven't read the first one then check it out because otherwise you'll have NO idea what is going on!

**Shout Out: **This fic wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Kelly of the midnight Dawn, so show your appreciation and let her know that you think she's AWESOME by checking her fics out cause SHE ROCKS!! Then if you feel like it, send ME a rev as well!

* * *

_Living life/living life in the fast lane_

_You're slipping fast/don't lose control_

_Living life in the fast lane_

_Get up/get up/get up!_

_You know it's all the same_

_Just walk away_

_From everything you heard_

-I Am Empire-

* * *

"Speed! Speed wake up! The nightmare's over and you can enjoy the thrill of racing again!"

A finger was poking him in the ribs and a voice that was music to his ears was cooing at him—coaxing his exhausted psych from the cocoon it was in and bringing release from the pain that he still felt. Groaning in waking, Speed Racer stirred. Trixie smiled in relief as his bright blue eyes looked up at her with silent joy. Speed's mouth cracked a smile as soon as he heard her soft, warm tone and felt her soft, caring touch on his wrist. Trixie grinned back and ruffled his ebony locks.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Speed."

Speed opened his mouth to speak but couldn't talk at first because of the scarring in his throat and gaps in his windpipe. Instead, the youthful driver took in his surroundings. He was obviously in a hospital room and from the looks of it, a surgery prep area. Doctors and nurses were fussing about his bed and getting him ready for the operation. Trixie, the girl of his dreams, sat next to his bedside—he chuckled mentally as he noticed that the doctors seemed to avoid making eye contact with the headstrong girl and did not ask her to leave. _Probably gave them hell for even suggesting such a concept! I'm glad Trixie put up such a fight, I don't want to ever wake up in a hospital alone again!_ Speed's eyes shone at his girl and he broke into the largest grin she had ever seen. He was unable to contain his joy so against doctor's orders and ignoring the pain it caused, the middle Racer spoke; the words bursting forth like a tidal wave even though the tone was weaker than a murmur.

"Tri. . . xie! You're here! I've. . . never been so. . .happy in my entire life to see you. . . I mean, not counting the day. . . we met."

Trixie blushed then squeezed his hand. "Don't talk, silly! Wait until the surgery is over then you can shower me with sweet sentiments!" The girl Speed loved ruffled his hair again then kissed his forehead before the doctors took the wounded driver into the O.R. _I'll be here when you get back, Speed I promise! _ She thought as the young man disappeared into the room next door.

**GOSPEEDGOSPEEDGOSPEEDGO**

The surgery was a success and two days of recovery later, Speed was back to normal. Physically at least. Currently he, Sparky, and Trixie were busy repairing the damage the Mach 5 had suffered during the Battle. The poor, faithful vehicle was cut to ribbons and looked sad and wounded. It was clear that if her driver hadn't reacted as quickly as he had, the Mach 5 would never have seen another roadway. When Sparky had towed her back to Pops' Garage, Speed had almost gotten run over in his rush to see his wounded friend and was saved by Trixie. His girl then had to restrain the worried driver while the car was being unloaded and the full extent of the damage was revealed. Speed gave up the Mach for loss and was utterly crushed by the report, until his faithful mechanic shrugged and said that the damage could be repaired. Overcome with excitement, Speed insisted that they get to work right away. No one argued with him and the three members of the Go Team started on the car and had been working since noon.

"Hey, Sparky, hand me the wrench will ya? I need to tighten this wing nut."

"Here you go Speed!" The wrench came flying towards the grease-smudged Racer from the hood of the Mach 5 where Sparky was working his magic.

"Thanks!" The driver caught the tool in mid-air and was about to continue to work when he heard it**: **the unmistakable roar of the Doom Mach's engine. _Impossible!! Racer X destroyed that car!_ Speed tensed and shook his head but the engine noise only grew louder. Finally, the source of the roar screamed around the corner . the car was indeed black and gold, and for a split second Speed swore he saw the Black Mach stopping at the Racer garage and he began to tremble. A few eye blinks later and the car materialized into a black version of the famed Shooting Star—complete with a golden 'X' on the hood and circled nines on the doors. Speed sighed in relief when Racer X stepped out of the shiny black car with a friendly greeting.

The Masked Racer noticed his brother's trembling and knew that Speed—being a driver—had identified the sound of X's engine as being the same engine that had been powering the Doom Mach. X chuckled lightheartedly and clapped a reassuring hand on the younger driver's shoulder.

"Sorry Speed! I'll bet my new car gave you quite a scare after what you went through. In case you are wondering, yes this is indeed the same engine model exactly. After I built the first car, she ran so well that I couldn't resist reusing the engine for the NovaXL-40."

The Masked Racer paused as he looked into Speed's deep blue eyes and saw the lingering terror from events that took place five days ago. The man continued in a soft, reassuring voice that he hoped would give his little brother some courage.

"Speed. . . it's over. You've got nothing to fear now so let the ghosts of the past rest. Say, don't you have a race tomorrow night?"

At this, the fear in Speed's eyes vanished--like the man hoped it would--and was quickly replaced with raw excitement as the youth burst out, "Yeah! I'm going to win as soon as we get the Mach 5 back up and running! The race is going to be easy!"

Racer X snorted and fixed Speed with a pointed glare.

"Don't be so sure. I'm entered in that race as well. In fact that's why I'm here; I need a few parts only Pops Racer can supply."

"You're driving _that _in the Canyon Lights Rally?!" Speed gasped, the fear creeping back into his voice. The Masked Racer caught the change in tone.

"Yes, I am."

Speed shifted uneasily as he was suddenly thrown into another half-blackout. The dream only lasted a few seconds but that didn't make it any less intense and left Speed sweating bullets. _NO!_ his mind screamed, _No more! It's over! NO MORE!! _Gritting his teeth, the young driver forced his mind back to reality to find Racer X shaking him desperately.

"SPEED!"

"Sorry, Racer X. I sorta blacked out there for a second but I'm ok now. I'm glad you're going to be in the rally."

"Why's that?"

"Well, for one thing, if I black out again and crash, I know someone will be there to save me. For another thing, I can't WAIT to beat you!"

The group laughed and Speed rejoined Sparky at the Mach 5 to continue repairs. Racer X pulled Trixie aside and the two talked in low tones.

"Trixie it's been five days since the Alternate was defeated; three days for his mind to heal and two days for windpipe repair. I'm beginning to think that the first three days didn't do much healing because Speed is still a bit. . ._unstable._"

Trixie nodded, "I don't think he's scared that the Negative will come back. I think the terror he feels is just a lingering fear—like after that business with Mr. Fastbucks and the laser that nearly sawed him in half. Poor Speed couldn't go to sleep without being sedated for about a month because of the nightmares! Plus, putting a part of yourself to death has got to be hard on the psych. Let's give him a little more time."

Racer X sighed, "Alright, then but I worry about him, Trixie. The terror I saw in his eyes when I pulled up was. . . unnerving. Hopefully once he gets behind the wheel again, the thrill of driving the Mach 5 will drown out his fear."

Trixie looked at her boyfriend, who was excitedly briefing Pops (who had just arrived) on the Mach 5's repairs. The girl could tell that under Speed's excitement lay a gaping terror that threatened to swallow the driver whole. Trixie realized that Racer X had noticed and knew that even though the Battle had been over with the death of Evil Speed, the war for the young Racer's mind had only just begun.

TBC


	2. Troubled Mind

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but a pencil and the plot so boo hoo for you and do not sue. Also, the fast food place mentioned actually exists and is located in either Philly or Princeton, New Jersey and is AWESOME!

* * *

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

--Rihanna--

* * *

The race was that night. Speed had a whole day to prepare for the event but he chose instead to spend quality time with Trixie. As the Mach 5 sped down the city streets, Trixie noticed that the young driver avoided the route that led past the waterfall and wouldn't even _pass_ the junkyard when the racer had to go scrounging for parts for the finishing touches on the Mach 5. Instead, the two had to go to the parts lot on the other side of town to fill the parts requirement. Speed then took his girl to their favorite fast food joint, 'SONIC' for lunch. While they ate, Speed couldn't help staring at Trixie. Finally, his girl giggled and cooed,

"Ok, Speed, what are you thinking about?"

Speed blushed, "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you, Trixie."

"Oh, stop! You're making _me _blush now!"

"I'm serious! Think of what could have happened to me if you hadn't been there, and what _I _would do if I lost you."

"I try _not _to think of those things happening, Speed!"

"I do too, but I can't help it. It's what a guy thinks about after he saves the girl of his dreams—or in this case, when the girl of his dreams saves _him._ I just can't help myself. I'm totally, completely, helplessly in love with you, Trixie Shimera and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you as long as I can breathe!"

The young driver sealed his promise with a kiss so passionate yet so innocent and sincere that after it was over, all Trixie could do was squeak, "I love you too, Speed Racer." and kiss him right back. A blackout threatened to consume the love-struck driver, but he chased it away with two simple words as he leaned into the inviting kiss.

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Speed you're going to be late for the Rally if you don't hurry up! What's taking you so long?!"

"I can't find my bandanna, Sparky!" Speed's voice came muffled from his closet, "I can't race without it!"

"Grab another one and let's GO already!"

Speed emerged with the article, triumph in his face as well as some relief as he proudly announced,

"Found it, let's get moving!"

------------/|^^|\----------

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE CLR IX! THE RACE WILL BEGIN SHORTLY!"

"Are you ready for this race, Son?" Pops asked Speed worriedly, "I mean, you haven't gone on your practice run in a while, so are you _sure_ you are ready?"

Speed chuckled, "Pops, relax, I'll win like I did last year. This race is going to be a cinch. Besides, Trixie's in the air and Racer X is nearby so if anything goes wrong, I've got all bases covered."

As if he had heard his name, the Masked Racer pulled up and parked beside the Mach 5. The ebony car still gave Speed chills as his friend revved the engine but the young driver shook himself and shoved the fear aside. He had a race to win and he wasn't about to let his terror stop him from doing what he loved. The engine revved again and Racer X smiled mentally when he noticed that his little brother did not flinch at the sound. _Good job, Speed! Put it behind you and keep it there so you can give me a good run._ The Masked Racer gave the younger driver a thumbs-up then waited for the race to start.

"ALL DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!!"

Engines revved as drivers checked fuel levels, tire pressure, and oil gauges. Mechanics returned to their respective pits as the loudspeakers blared and the countdown commenced.

"THREE!!"

The roar of engines increased as the crowd grew silent.

"TWO!!"

Smoke billowed out of exhaust pipes. Drivers gripped their gearshifts and grit their teeth in determination.

"ONE!!"

The white starter flag was raised.

"START!!"

The flag was dropped. The roar of the crowds drowned out the noise of the steel cheetahs as the race began. Fans cheered for their favorites as the cars sped past the stands and gravel was thrown into the first three rows. Despite all the excitement, Pops Racer watched his son drive the fabulous Mach 5 with a sinking feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

It was just a matter of time.

Speed was in fifth, which was fine for the first lap; it meant he would have enough power to blast into the lead on the stretch. So far, no blackout had threatened to emerge since the young driver had started the race. However, Speed knew that one could rear its head at any moment and though Speed did not want to think about what would happen if he blacked out for only one millisecond, his want did not stop the danger from lurking on the edge of his barriers.

Luckily there was an angel quite literally looking down on him from above and she knew his fears better than he did. Now she was going to dispel them with a few simple words and one heck of a defensive strategy. Being the young driver's navigator for so long had taught Trixie how to read Speed's mindset in every situation possible. Since the daredevil driver seemed to be losing focus and veering mentally off the track, Trixie decided to give that mind of his a mental steering job. The problem the cunning pilot faced was whether Speed was paying attention or if his mind had wandered into the dark again. _If he has, the only thing that can possibly get him shaken up is the threat of competition. HEY! I think that other car's driver heard me. Oh, perfect! If this doesn't get him riled I don't know what will! Here goes!_

Taking a deep breath, the young navigator picked up the radio and played her trump card.

* * *

**What exactly IS this trump card? Find out in the next chapter! BTW, I've reached the end of the WRITTEN part of this fic, so unfortunately, the next chapter may take a while to upload. ******** Sorry about that. MEANWHILE: I will hopefully be able to update a new fic, set in the timeline of the Speed Racer Next Gen timeline, so keep an eye out! YOU GUYS ROCK!!**


End file.
